Summer Fun With Sensei
by BurgerKingDrive-By
Summary: Takeru Oyama is ready to spend his summer vacation going to the beach and checking out busty babes, but Minori Rokujou-sensei has other plans instead. Takeru will have to spend the rest of his summer break training his Maken with the help of his sensei. He'll even have some fun in the bedroom, but it will come at a high cost. WARNING: Rated M for LANGUAGE AND ADULT SITUATIONS.
1. SCHOOL'S OUT !

Takeru was looking at the clock on the wall. The hands slowly turning, as everyone in the classroom impatiently waited for it to struck 3pm.

_Come on. Come on already! _He thought.

The clock finally struck 3pm.

"Have a safe summer break." The teacher said, as the students ran out of the classroom, ignoring his good wishes.

"YEAH, SUMMER VACATION!" Screamed Takeru, as he ran out of the school.

"Yo, Takeru what are your plans for this break?" Asked Kengo, his friend and fellow big tiddie aficionado.

"Go to the beach and scope dem big tiddies. Maybe even get laid!" Takeru said laughing.

"Hahaha" Haruko said mockingly. "You poor people always amuse me." She said coldly.

"Haruko, we live in the same neighborhood, for Buddha's sake." He responded.

"Oh, is that so?" She raised her eyebrow, "then why am I going to Hawaii while your staying home playing with your Wii?"

"Dayum, Haruko! Why do you have to dis my boy like that?" Asked Kengo.

"Yeah, Haruko. Why you so cold? And for your information, I'm not poor. Just financially challenged." Responded Takeru.

"Is that why you can't get a date?" she chuckled. "Is that like your pick up line? _Hey baby, wanna go out with a financially challenged stud?_" She said as she busted out laughing.

"Nah hol' on. I don't need this type of disrespect from you, okay. Back me up, home fry."

"I'm right here, G." Responded Kengo. "My boi never did you dirty, so why you always ridin' his ass?"

"That's right! Ever since your family got that big ol' inheritance from your great uncle, they been livin' large and bragging 'bout being high rollers."

"So, what, moron? You envious?" Haruko said with a smug grin on her face.

"Guess who's going to San Francisco for summer vacation!" Inaho interrupted.

All three of them busted out laughing.

"What did I say?" She asked with a hint of embarrassment.

"Nobody cares if you want to walk on streets filled with shit and syringes." Takeru said.

"You're just jealous I'm going to California and you're not!"

"Oh, yeah. 'Cause I'm totally jealous of walking on shit and getting in a fight with a junkie high on PCP. Do us a favor, get tested when you come back 'cause the whole school would greatly appreciate it."

"I hate you Takeru! You're just a virgin with rage!"

"And you're just another chick with a chest flatter than an IKEA table. Do me a favor, take a nice bath with the blow dryer on."

Kengo laughed at Takeru's comeback.

"Takeru! That's not funny." Said Haruko.

"You wanna know what's funny? Her dumb ass mother tripping on a cordless phone while she was pregnant with her. Money can buy everything, except brains and a nice pair of real tiddies."

"Let's get out here, Inaho. Clearly, we're dealing with a bunch of retards." Haruko said, sticking out her tongue at the boys.

Kengo and Takeru continued to laugh at them as the girls left.

"Yo, G. That was vicious, man!" Kengo said.

"It's like my boy Tupac said, 'Don't take no shit from hoes.'" Takeru said proudly.

"True that indeed." Kengo replied.

"So, Takeru. Got any plans for summer vacation?" Said a female voice.

Takeru and Kengo turned around to see who it was. It was Rokujou-sensei, the school's principal.

"D-D-Did you hear any of that, Rokujou-sensei?" Takeru asked nervously.

"No, but should I care?" Rokujou-sensei said with a grin

Takeru swallowed hard, "No." He said.

"Good. Now let's talk about your summer plans."

"I'm just going to spend most of my time at the beach, that's all."

"Well, that's great, because you and I are going to spend the summer together. And you're going to be training for the next few months." Rokujou-sensei said sarcastically and a grin on her face.

"NO! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO TRAIN! PLEASE ROKUJOU-SENSEI, I JUST WANT TO ENJOY MY VACATION! I'VE WAITED FOR THIS ALL YEAR LONG!" Takeru said, kneeling on the floor, begging Rokujou-sensei to spare him from this cruel punishment.

Unfortunately, she didn't listen to his pleas.

"Meet me tomorrow at school at 7AM. You better be here if you don't want me to drag you out of bed. You don't want to see me when I am angry, Takeru." She said, flashing him a serious look.


	2. Sexy Fun Under the Sheets

The next day, Takeru showed up to school as ordered by his principal. For the entire day, he was put through various drills that were design to increase his Maken ability. When the drills had ended, he had to do calisthenics exercises. By the time his training was over, it was 5pm. It was as if school hadn't ended.

"Great job, Takeru! See you tomorrow, or else." Rokujou-sensei winked as she passive-aggressively threaten him.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Sensei." He said exhausted, as he walked back to his dorm.

Once he arrived at his dorm, he noticed a message on his answering machine.

_"__YO, G! Listen, I'm sorry, but there's been a change in plans. See, my old man is sending me to the countryside for the summer to spend time with my aunt and uncle. He doesn't want me to get into trouble like last summer when we got accused of stealing those bikini tops at the beach. Anyways, sorry 'bout this and you having to spend time busting yo ass in summer school, but that's how it is. Check you later, playa!" _

Takeru laid down on his bed and hit the wall of his bedroom.

"THIS SUCKS!" He screamed, knocking off the answering machine to the floor. "MY SUMMER VACATION IS RUINED! FUK MUH LYFE, MAN!" He continued to scream, lashing out at the world, but also because he realized somewhere in Hawaii, Haruko was having more fun than he.

For the entire week, Takeru had to do different drills and calisthenics. He was never bored, but they were exhausting and he wondered if he was going to make it out alive when summer vacation ended.

"No, you moron! Point it correctly! How are you going to effectively use your Maken, if you can't shoot it correctly?" Sensei shouted.

"Oh, sorry, sensei."

"Now try again."

Takeru's shot was way off the mark. Rokujou-sensei was boiling with anger and frustration.

"Drop and give me 50!"

"Yes, sensei!"

Eventually, he was able to make some progress in controlling his Maken. But it was a slow progress. Rokujou-sensei was still not happy with his performance, but she wasn't letting him slack off with his workouts.

The next week arrived, and Takeru was dreading another round of drills and 100 pushups each time he would screwed up.

"Morning, Takeru!" A cheerful Rokujou-sensei greater him. "Why so sad?"

"Because I'm going to experience another day in paradise." Takeru answered sarcastically before he immediately started to apologize. "Sorry Sensei! Please don't punish me! I'm still sore from last week's workouts." He pleaded with her.

Sensei laughed at him, "Takeru, why would I do that? Anyways, I thought I change things up, so pack your bag! We're going on an island vacation!"

Takeru and Rokujou-sensei arrived to a cabin that was nestled in an island.

"Hey, sensei. Isn't this the same cabin we were in when the whole class came to train?" Asked Takeru, excited at the change in scenery and remembering the time he had spent with Aki-sensei on this island.

"Yes, it is. But don't get any ideas that you're here to slack off!" She hit him with her fan. "You're here to train! And we're the only ones here, so NOBODY'S GONNA HEAR YOU SCREAM!" She said, with a scary look on her face.

Takeru swallowed hard. Just when he thought things were getting better, life had to pimp slap him in the face.

As soon as they unpacked their stuff, they went immediately into training mode.

Takeru was submitted to new training drills and his performance and progress had actually improved, much to his surprise. Once the training day had ended, they went back to the cabin to eat and sleep.

_Well, at least I'm in a nice island. So I guess, things aren't all that bad. _Takeru thought as he laid in bed, drifting to sleep, exhausted after the day's workouts.

The next morning, they were at the beach practicing Takeru's aim.

"Pretty good, Takeru. But don't get cocky you still have some room for improvements." Rokujou-sensei said with a grin.

"Thanks, sensei. I'll do my best." He said nervously laughing.

They continue to practice until lunch time arrived.

"Well, I guess it's lunchtime! Tell you what, Takeru. Since you have greatly improve since we got here, training is over for the rest of the day. So let's go eat!"

"YEAH, BABY!" Takeru said, jumping in the air, as tears rolled down his eyes. He ran to the cabin as fast as he could.

_Boy, he must really want a break from all this training. _Rokujou-sensei thought to herself, as she saw him run to the cabin, jumping for joy.

Rokujou-sensei cooked up a delicious lunch meal for the both of them. Takeru enjoyed it even more, now that he was free for the rest of the day. After lunch, he sat on the couch to watch some television.

_I wonder if we got the premium package over here._ He thought. _Maybe we even got some of those "spicy" channels, or I might be able to order a "hot" movie._ He thought, his face quickly blushing.

"Takeru, I'm going to take a bath. Don't burn down the cabin or open the door to strangers while I'm away." Rokujou-sensei said.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry. Enjoy your bath." He said, nonchalantly, as he turned on the TV and quickly began browsing the channels, ignoring the fact his sensei was standing right behind the couch.

As she walked away from him, Rokujou-sensei turned around and said with a grin on her face, "We don't have the premium package if you're wondering, and you can't order a _sexy _movie as well." She said chuckling, as she walked down the hall to the bathroom.

_I CAN'T DO NUFFIN 'ROUND HERE! _Takeru thought, angry his free time had been spoiled.

After dinner, Takeru took a hot bath to recover from the day's workout.

_Well, at least I didn't workout all day. I should enjoy this small break, 'cause I don't know if I'll ever have another one! And judging by the look of sensei, I may never get another one. _Takeru thought, as he sunk lower on the bathtub.

Once he finished with his bath, he went to his room to get some sleep. It was barely 7pm, but he figured he should enjoy the extra sleep time.

He went to bed and was pulling up his bed sheet towards him, when there was a knock on his door.

"Takeru, can I come in?" Sensei asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Takeru answered.

Rokujou-sensei open the door and walked inside the bedroom.

She was wearing a short, pink silk kimono night robe. He was bewilder at the sight of her- she looked absolutely sexy, but he was scared and deeply suspicious sensei was drunk out of her mind and was trying to pull a trick on him so she could punish him later.

Rokujou-sensei sat down on the side of the bed, crossing her legs- revealing how long and silky-smooth they were.

_Ay, mayne! Is she drunk or what?! _Takeru thought, concern he would get a beating tomorrow from sensei for not helping her to her room while she was drunk.

She leaned towards him. "Takeru," she said with a mischievous smile on her face, "I was thinking. Since you have done a great job with your workouts, why don't you have some S-E-X with your favorite sensei?"

Takeru, with a confused look on his face, took 10 seconds to process what he just had heard. And when he was able to realize what his sensei has just told him, the blood vessels on his nose exploded.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He said, covering his nose with his hand to stop the massive nosebleed.

Sensei hit on his head for his stupid response.

"ARE YOU RETARDED?! I JUST OFFERED YOU THE CHANCE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH ME!" She screamed at him.

She stood up, and smiled at him. "Well, maybe this will change your mind." She said, as she opened her night robe, letting it slide off her body and drop to the floor, revealing a toned, flat stomach, long silky-smooth legs, and the second-largest bust in all of the school.

Takeru's mouth dropped, astounded at the naked beauty standing before him. His head stopped working, but his little head immediately regain full control of his mind.

Rokujou-sensei began crawling onto his bed, looking straight at him with lusting eyes.

"We don't have any rubber here in the cabin, so you're just gonna have to hit me raw." She said, seductively.

She sat on top of Takeru and began to remove his shirt, "Takeru, you better not tell anyone about this. Because if you do, I'll kill you! I'm not the town's taxi, you understand?" She looked at him with a serious look.

"Uh-huh." He said with a nod, mesmerized by the massive marvelous mammaries, dangling millimeters away from his face.

"Oh, and since you're new to this, I'll drive. Just sit back, and enjoy the ride!" She said with a mischievous smile, as she took off his boxers and threw them on the floor.

"Sensei!" Takeru screamed as the bed began to rock.

"Call me Minori, you moron! AHHH!" Rokujou-sensei said, as the bed's rocking increased in intensity.

After an hour or so, Takeru was reaching his limit.

"M-MINORI! I'M GONNA-!"

"NOT UNTIL I SAY SO!" Minori demanded, as the bed violently shook with the intensity of a Tokyo earthquake.

Minori's moans grew into wild screams that reverberated around the room. Gone was the strict principal and out emerged a wild woman. Although, she was experienced in these bedroom matters, sensei never bragged about it to other people around her. Privately, she teased Aki-sensei for being a virgin despite her age and good looks, but she never bragged about her bedroom adventures with anyone-especially not to her students. She didn't want them to think they could get away with anything at school. To them, she was the strict leader. Tough, but fair. And that's the way she wanted it to remain. Tonight, however, she had become someone entirely different. She had become the type of Hoe Takeru would only read about in his hentai mangas or the videos he would watch online. Minori had become a wanton woman.

"MINORI! I'M-!" Takeru shouted as he could no longer hold the bursting dam in his lower body. He quickly lost consciousness as soon as the river of his body emptied out.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Minori shouted, as her orgasmic scream echoed across the bedroom walls. She, too, lost consciousness and fell on top of an exhausted Takeru.

Both quickly fell to sleep.


	3. Two Times The Charm

The next day, Takeru woke up. He wondered if last night had been a dream, since Minori was not in bed when he woke up the following morning.

He got out of bed and went downstairs, only to find Minori cooking breakfast and wearing an apron on top of her usual tracksuit she would always wear during training.

"Morning, Takeru." She greeted him with a smile.

"Oh, Good Morning, sensei." Takeru said, his face blushing, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Had a goodnight sleep?" She asked, as she served Takeru his breakfast meal.

"Yes." He answered, while eating beacon and eggs, his face still blushing.

"Cause I sure enjoyed it when you banged me last night." Minori seductively whispered into his ear.

Takeru quickly choked on his meal, Minori quickly hit him on his back. He began to regain his breathing and looked at Minori. She stood there, with a huge grin on her face.

"You thought it was a dream, huh? You moron!" She hit him with the spatula. Her face still showing that huge grin of hers.

"B-B-But I thought-"

"Well, it did happen. It was pretty good, for your first time. But don't get cocky! I had it better." Minori winked at him.

Takeru blushed, still unable to make eye contact with Minori. Now he knew for certain the events of last night had not been a dream- he really did bang his sensei.

"Takeru," Minori said with a serious look, "you better not tell anyone about last night. Otherwise, I'll chop your dick off! You understand?" She said, giving him a scary look.

"Y-Y-Yes, sensei." He said, scared out of his mind Minori would actually carry out her threat.

"Well, then, eat up! We have a lot of training to do today!" She said with a smile, as she sat down at the table to eat her breakfast meal.

When they had finished their breakfast, they went to train and resume their regular workout schedule. They did this for the rest of the week.

The following day after dinner time, Minori announced to Takeru they would be leaving the island and returning to school at the end of the week.

"Why? I don't want to go back to school! I like it here!" Takeru complained, pouting, ready to throw a tantrum.

"I don't want you to get used to this luxury. Besides, you're here to train, not to relax!" Minori said, scolding him.

Takeru slumped on his chair, feeling miserable at having to go back to his boring, old school.

Minori stood up and cleared the table and went to leave their dishes on the kitchen sink. Takeru approached her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"But can we still continue to bang each other when we get back? We could do it in your office, if you like." Takeru said, with a grin.

Minori karate chopped his neck and he fell to the floor.

"TAKERU OYAMA, I'M NOT YOUR SEX TOY! YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Minori screamed at him.

Takeru cowered on the floor, "Y-Y-Yes, sensei! Please don't hurt me! Don't hurt me, no more!"

"Good. Now wash the dishes as your punishment!" Minori said, giving him a scowling look.

"Yes, sensei!" He said, standing up and quickly begin to wash the dishes.

"Make sure to wash them well. Or else." Minori said as she made her way to the living room couch to watch TV.

_Stupid hormones! You almost got me killed! _He thought to himself.

The week quickly went by and Takeru and Minori found themselves on the last day on the island.

"Well, that was a great vacation." Minori said smiling, as she got up from the couch.

"Yeah, if you're not the one working out every day." Takeru grumbled, getting up as well. 

Minori hit him on his head with her fan. "Don't complain! At least your performance improved and will only get better as we continue your training." She said, wagging her fan at him.

Takeru instinctively wrapped around his arm on Minori's waist. "How about we bang as a Farwell present?" He said, trying one last desperate attempt to bed Minori.

Minori gave him a scowling look that caused Takeru to immediately regret what he had just said.

"Normally, I would have Judo thrown your ass, but because I'm in such a good mood tonight, I won't." She said, hitting his head with her fan.

"And since you've made tremendous progress so far, I'll let you tap me, just for tonight. Oh, and I'll let you drive, so don't disappoint me." She said winking at him.

"Yes, sensei! You won't regret it!" Takeru happily said, picking her and carrying her to the bedroom.

As the bed violently rocked with the force of a tsunami, Takeru quickly put some moves to the test. Some were successful, some were not. Some were absolutely forbidden by Minori. She may be experienced in the bedroom, but she wasn't some cheap Hoe, and she made that clear to Takeru. She saw herself as a classy woman and expected to be treated as one, even when banging. In the end, Takeru realized his hentai mangas and porn videos were not the best accurate sources regarding bedroom matters. Still, he was able to last longer than last time. Minori was satisfied, as her screams testified to that fact, but she took control towards the second half-a real wanton woman. They both collapsed into each other's arms, exhausted, as their love making session came to an end.

The next day, they returned to school and resumed with their training. Everything went back to normal, except for the fact Takeru had lost his v-card to Minori Rokujou- his sensei. Takeru continued to train and return to his dorm, exhausted at the end of the day. This went on for the rest of the month.

A new month started and Takeru had continued to make steady progress with his training.

"Takeru, we're going to have to cancel our training sessions for this week." Minori told him at the end of the day.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have to go visit a family member in Tokyo and take care of some things while I'm there. And because I know you won't train while I'm away- even if I ordered you- we might as well cancel the training for the entire week." She said.

"YEAH, BREAK TIME!" Takeru shouted.

"Enjoy your one-week break, but don't expect this to happen again." Minori warned him.

"So, you wanna bang before you leave for Tokyo?" Takeru asked with a grin.

Minori punched him in the stomach. He quickly dropped to the ground due to the force of the punch.

"You better not do anything stupid while I'm away, Takeru. And to answer your stupid question: no. I'm not one of your hoes from your retarded hentai mangas or videos." She said, as she turned around and walked away from him.

Takeru got up and went back to his dorm. So much for trying to get laid again.


	4. I Ain't Yo Baby's Daddy

The week was over and a new one was beginning. With that, brought the return of Minori back to school. Takeru dreaded coming back to training, but dreaded even more his sensei dragging him out of bed. In the end, he showed up to on time to continue with his workouts. Once the day was finished, Minori led him to her principal's office.

"So, what are we doing here, sensei?" Takeru asked excitingly, hoping he was about to get laid again- but this time, on school grounds.

"Sit down, Takeru. We need to talk." Minori said, as she took her seat behind her desk. She opened her desk drawer and took out a couple of papers.

"This is very important," she sighed. "Takeru… I'm pregnant and you're the father."

Takeru sat there, motionless and with a stupid look on his face, his mind slowly processing what he had just heard.

"Answer me, you moron!" Minori said, leaning forward from her seat to hit his head with her fan.

"Huh, what did you say?"

"I SAID I'M PREGNANT AND YOU'RE THE FATHER!" She screamed at him, frustrated with his stupid mind.

This time, it finally registered in his mind and he screamed in terror.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPENED TO ME?! GOT NOWHERE TO RUN, I'M SICK OF THIS LIFE! I JUST WANNA SCREAM, HOW DA F-!" He was slapped by Minori before he could finish his sentence.

"THIS IS SERIOUS, YOU MORON! QUIT FOOLING AROUND!"

"I ain't yo baby's daddy! I want proof!"

Minori threw him a couple of papers across her desk.

"You happy now?"

He started to read the papers. They were medical papers detailing the fact Minori was indeed pregnant.

"This doesn't say I'm yo baby's daddy?" Takeru scoffed.

"The papers say I'm about four weeks pregnant. You and I banged twice during last month, so the conception date makes sense."

"Nah-uh. I don't buy it. I can't believe I knocked you up on my first try."

"You better believe it, baby." She said with a smug look on her face.

"How do I know you didn't get knocked up when you went to Tokyo, or before we went to that island?" Takeru asked defiantly.

She took out a calendar from her desk drawer, flipped to last month's, circled a few dates with a red marker, and slid it to him across the desk. Takeru looked at the red circled dates and compared them to the medical report.

He slumped on his chair.

"Dayum." He said out loud.

"Now take responsibility, Takeru!" Minori demanded.

"No way! Dat ain't my fault! You're the one that came on to me and should have taken care of this on your own. This ain't my problem, that's on you!"

"You want me to drag your sorry ass to a doctor's office to get a paternity test? You want that, jackass!" Minori said as she looked at him with boiling rage.


	5. TAKERU, YOU ARE

Nine weeks had passed when Minori received a very important letter. She had found a company that offered confidential paternity testing that only required patients to submit their spit or blood samples to determine a child's biological parents. Minori had to wait eight weeks before she could submit a special sample administered only to pregnant women. Once she was able to submit her sample, she forced Takeru to submit his own spit sample. Now she was opening the letter with the test results that would settled the question of who was her baby's daddy once and for all. They began to read the letter.

_Based on the samples you provided us, Subject A is a 99.98% match to the child of Subject B. As a result, Subject A is the biological father of the child. _

Takeru fainted and was lying on the floor, while Minori sat on the couch with a smug look on her face. With the test results in, any doubts of who was the father of Minori's child were completely settled. Whether Takeru would accept the test results and take full responsibility, would be another matter.

"I ain't ready to be a father!" Takeru protested.

"Fine, I'll just file a paternity suit against you and say you took advantage of me while I was inebriated. Sure, you'll get expelled and I'll have a claim on all your paychecks until the child is an adult, but at least you won't be a father." Minori answered menacingly.

"That ain't right, Minori."

"It's not about what's right or wrong, it's about making sure I get paid for my troubles. And it's Rokujou-sensei to you, moron."

"Fine, you win." Sighed Takeru. "But what will you do to hide your pregnancy? You don't look pregnant right now, but you will be in the future."

"Leave everything to me." Rokujou-sensei said with a winked.

After agreeing to this deal, Takeru went back to his dorm for the day. It had been a stressful couple of months, and in one way, he was glad it was finally over. School would soon began, and he would have plenty to worry about- he didn't need the additional stress of being a soon-to-be father to weigh on his mind. He would have to trust Rokujou-sensei would know how to deal with the situation in the most confidential way possible.

Summer vacation ended and a new school year began. Takeru made his way to school. In one way, he was eager to catch up with his friend and talk about what they did over the summer-Takeru would have to be careful not let his secret out- and complain about school, but in another way, he simply didn't want his summer vacation to end. He really hated the fact he spent his entire summer training, even if he did get laid.

"Yo, G! How was your break?" Kengo asked with a big smile.

"Boring as an anime filler or two bimbos talking 'bout make-up." Takeru said.

"You went to the beach?"

"Nah, man. With all that training sensei put me through, ain't nobody had time to go to no beach!"

Haruko came running towards them. "Did you hear? Inaho got stab during her vacation!" she said with a concern look.

"So what? I told that moron not to go to that dump, but she didn't listen. Guess she had to learn the hard way."

Haruko tried to hit Takeru, but he dodge her attempt.

"You're so insensitive, Takeru! I hate you."

"Why don't you take out a ¥10,000 note from your purse, wipe away your tears, stick it where the sun don't shine, and go cry to someone who cares." Takeru said bluntly.

"You're the worst!" Hissed, Haruko.

Both Kengo and Takeru walked away from Haruko and continued to talk among themselves.

Once they settled back to their school routine, everything went back to being normal. Takeru would see Rokujou sensei walking around campus-she still didn't look pregnant and it made him wonder how she would resolved their _problem_\- and was performing well in his classes, to the shock of Kengo and Haruko. A month passed, and Inaho came back from her disaster of a vacation. She was fortunate she received immediate medical attention, otherwise she wouldn't be here in school to continue being a gossip and nuisance to Takeru. Overall, everything seemed to be back to normal.

The next morning, Takeru had to go to the doctor's office.

"The doctor will see you now, Oyama-kun." The nurse said, after he had been waiting for fifteen minutes in the waiting room.

Takeru went inside the examination room and laid down on the medical bed. He was in clear pain.

The doctor entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"So, Oyama-kun. You complained about pain in your genital area and while you urinate. How long has this been going on?" He said, while reading Takeru's medical chart.

"Two weeks, but only for the urinating part. I've only been experiencing pain in my testicles today when I woke up."

"Well, let's take a look down there." He said, putting on a pair of latex gloves.

Takeru removed his pants and the doctor began to inspect his testicles.

"They're really swollen. Are you sexually active, Oyama-kun?"

"No, not really." He blushed.

"Not really, as in 'I'm still a virgin', or not really as in 'I haven't done it in a while'?" The doctored questioned him.

"I haven't done it in a while." Takeru said, blushing.

"How long has it been, then?"

"About four months."

"Ok, I see. I'll take some samples to send over to the lab, the test results should come back in two days. So, in the meantime, I'll give you a prescription to an anti-inflammation and pain medication. Get an ice pack and wrap a towel around it, and keep it on your testicles for 5 minutes for every twenty minutes. That'll help in reducing the swelling."

"What exactly do I have, sensei?" Takeru asked with a concern look.

"Based on the symptoms, looks like you caught gonorrhea. We'll know for sure once we get back the test results." The doctor responded.

"I'll write you the prescription and a note of absence for your school."

"Thank you, sensei."

Takeru went to a nearby pharmacy and obtained his medication. Once he was back to his dorm, he took the medication and put ice on his genitalia, just as his doctored had prescribed. The swelling was gone after one day, and he received his test results the following day. Just as the doctored had suspected, he had caught gonorrhea. He was immediately put on antibiotics to treat the STD, and after a week, he was cured. Unfortunately, the STD had made him sterile, but he was unaware of that at the time.

When he returned to school, Takeru noticed Rokujou sensei was no longer there. Instead, a new principal was in charge of the school.

"Sensei, what happen to Rokujou sensei?" He asked Aki sensei, whom he met in the school's hallway.

"Oh, she went to take care of a sick relative. She told the school board she would be unable to fulfill her duty as principal, so they hired a temporary replacement until she returns." Aki sensei responded.

"It was all too sudden. I didn't even know she had a sick relative." She said, wondering.

Takeru went to class, and for the rest of the day, he couldn't stop thinking about Rokujou sensei. Was she all right? Was she about to give birth already? But she wasn't even late in her pregnancy! All these things, Takeru wondered throughout the day.


	6. Return of the MILF

Summer vacation was just two weeks away. It had been almost a year since Takeru had knocked up Rokujou sensei, but that was just a distant memory for him. Right now, he was quickly counting the days for school to end and summer to begin.

He was lying down in the nurse's office trying to recover after being injured in gym class. Fortunately, it wasn't serious and it only required bandages on his head. Aki sensei had left the office and went to get additional supplies to restock the medical closet.

Takeru was sleeping when he was awaken by a familiar voice.

"Guess who's back!" The woman standing in front of his bed said, with a grin on her face.

"Rokujou sensei! What are you doing here?!" Takeru responded, shock to see her in front of him.

"Did you miss your favorite sexy MILF, Takeru?" Rokujou sensei asked teasingly.

"I missed you like I miss my gonorrhea!" Takeru shouted.

"Hey, that's not an appropriate way to respond to your sensei!"

"Well, that wasn't very nice to infect me with your STDs! You ratchet-ass hoe!"

Takeru was immediately slapped by Rokujou sensei.

"I went through a lot of trouble after you knocked me up, so show some respect." She said with seething rage.

"What, you dump your child? Is that it, hoe?" Takeru viciously responded. He was hit on the head with Rokujou sensei's fan.

"Yes, I went to Hawaii and stayed there until I gave birth. I gave up the child for adoption after spending two days in the hospital. I didn't even pay the hospital bill." She said casually.

"Now you won't have to worry about being a father." She continued, "You got your wish Takeru, congratulations." She said sarcastically.

"I wasn't ready to be a father, and you know that."

Rokujou sensei sighed and sat down next to Takeru, "To tell you the truth, I wasn't ready to be a mother either. I won't say it was easy to give up the baby, but it was the right decision. He'll be adopted by people who will give him a better future than we could have provided. You know, we would have made horrible parents." Rokujou sensei said with a melancholic look on her face.

"Oh, wait. I would have made a horrible single mother since you would have refused to take responsibility." Rokujou sensei said while pointing at Takeru.

"Well, let's just hope that kid didn't catch any of your nasty STDs." Takeru countered.

"I was clean when I gave birth so don't worry about any STDs. You must have caught them from someone else. Your MILF sensei wasn't enough for you, so you had to go bed hopping while I wasn't around, didn't you, Takeru?" Rokujou sensei responded with a mischievous grin on her face.

"MILF sensei, my ass!" Takeru said annoyed.

"Well, you made me one when you knocked me up. So, how about we have some sexy fun under the sheets as a welcome back present?" Rokujou sensei asked seductively. She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, I have some rubber this time."

Takeru was blushing deeply at Rokujou sensei's offer, looking at her cleavage and realizing they had actually increased in size since the last time he had seen her. Suddenly, her heard glass shatter on the floor. Rokujou sensei immediately opened the curtains that were covering the bed area, and both of them were shock to see a pale Aki sensei right in front of them.

Aki sensei trembled and looked at them in shock, "Both of you! SHAME! SHAME ON THE BOTH OF YOU!" She shouted as she pointed her finger at them.

"Sensei, you misheard everything!" Takeru quickly tried to explain to her.

"Don't lie to me! I heard everything! So the rumors were true, you did get knocked up. And by none other than Oyama-kun." Aki sensei said as she faced Minori. She went up to her and viciously slapped her.

"How could you, Minori?! You're the principal of this school!" Aki sensei said, her eyes filled with rage and disgust. Minori simply stood there silent.

"And you!" Aki sensei pointed at Takeru before she slapped him as well, "You should have kept your pants on and not let your hormones get the best of you!"

"This is a huge violation of the school's code of conduct and I'm telling the school board." Aki said, as she turned around and walked away from them.

Both Takeru and Minori quickly grabbed her before she left the office.

"Aki, listen. We're sorry! I'm sorry and we both swear this will never happen again!" Rokujou sensei pleaded with her.

"Please, sensei! We take full responsibility, but please don't tell the school board. You'll just make this worse. It will ruin the reputation of the school." Takeru said, kneeling on the floor and bowing down his head.

"Aki, please! Be a friend and just ignore this, just this once!" Rokujou sensei said, kneeling before her. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Aki sensei looked at the both of them and how pitiful they appeared.

She sighed, "Fine. I won't say anything, but if you start sleeping with each other again, I'll report the both of you to the school board! You understand?" She said sternly.

"YES! THANK YOU!" Both Takeru and Rokujou sensei said, as Rokujou sensei gave Aki a big hug.

"Thank you, Aki." Rokujou sensei said, wiping away her tears.


	7. Don't You Forget About Me

A couple of days before school was over, Rokujou sensei grabbed Takeru and led him to her office. She closed the door behind them and began to passionately kiss him. The lust she felt for Takeru had proven too difficult to control and she decided to give into her forbidden desire. Takeru, being the hormonal teenager that he was, not only returned her lustful kiss, but was also trying to unzip her tracksuit top to get to her voluminous valley. He wanted to try that sweet milk her newly-made MILF sensei was storing in her massive melons.

The door busted open and out stepped Aki sensei. She was furious.

"I WARNED YOU!" Aki screamed at them.

"Sensei, is not-'' Takeru's explanation was interrupted by Aki sensei's vicious slap.

"Aki, you have no right to be here!" Rokujou sensei stubbornly protested, as her fully exposed breasts bounced. She too was slapped by Aki sensei.

In the end, Aki sensei contacted the school board about what had happened and they fired Rokujou sensei and expelled Takeru. Word got out about the board's decision and the circumstances surrounding it and it became the biggest scandal in the school's history.

After graduating, Inaho went on vacation to a beach resort in Mexico. Sadly, she died in a shootout between rival cartel factions that took place inside the restaurant she was dining.

Haruko's parents were indicted for tax evasion, but they tried to flee to the Caribbean to escape prosecution. Unfortunately, they were arrested while trying to board an international flight in Haneda International Airport. Haruko's parents were each sentenced to thirty years in prison for their crime- it became the most notorious tax evasion case in Japan for its level of sophistication and outright fraud. The National Tax Agency froze and confiscated all of Haruko's parents' assets and had to track down some of them to offshore accounts. Some say Haruko was selling her nudes online to make ends meet, others said she was working as a stripper and prostitute in the Roppongi area in Tokyo. The rumors could never be proven true, and Haruko simply vanished.

Aki sensei would remain as the school's nurse for the next ten years. After her final year, she moved to another city to pursue her career as a nurse for a private hospital. Rumors around the time of her departure, suggested she had become pregnant with an illegitimate child and was moving to another city to avoid scrutiny. The rumors were never confirmed to be true. Aki sensei never married.

Rokujou sensei left town and was never seen again. Rumors swirled around the school, long after her departure that she had become an escort in Tokyo. Others, claimed she had become a porn star, but they could never prove their claims and only pointed to poor quality videos of a look-alike stripping in front of the camera. And there were others who insisted she had hooked up with Takeru and were now living in Osaka, with Rokujou sensei working as a prostitute in one of the local bars in the area. None of these rumors could be verified. In the end, Minori Rokujou was never seen or heard from ever again.

Takeru was last seen working in Osaka for a Pachinko parlor with Yakuza connections. He was worried he had knocked up a woman working at the local hostess bar, when a routine medical checkup revealed he was sterile and had been since Rokujou sensei had infected him with an STD during their island summer training. He was able to successfully prevent that woman from filing a paternity suit against him, thanks to the medical checkup. After this, he too was never seen or heard from ever again.

As for their illegitimate child, he was adopted by a couple in Hawaii. Throughout his childhood, he was always made to feel different, since his parents had a deep obsession with Japan and anime. By the time he was a teenager, he was already experiencing a full-blown identity crisis. And the non-stop bullying he was experiencing at school as a result of this, and his adopted parents' foolish behavior didn't make things better. He was simply ostracized as the "weirdo with the weeb parents." One day, he simply snapped and decided to make a bomb that would destroy the school. Unfortunately, just like Takeru, he too was a jackass. While working on his bomb in his parents' garage, he stumbled upon his adopted father's big tiddie manga collection- which his adopted father had sworn to his wife he had already sold off. He began to "read" some of the mangas while mixing the chemicals to his bomb, when he mixed the wrong ones and caused a devastating explosion that destroyed his entire house. He and his adopted parents were the only casualties in this incident. The school received the news the next day, and while some mourned the kid's loss, others were deeply skeptical of how he had died. Their skepticism was confirmed when the police revealed the cause of the accident and that he was indeed making an explosive device. As one of the students said to a TV reporter, "That could have been us, man. Luckily, this dude was too much of a jackass to get it right. Nothing of value was lost that day."


End file.
